1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a fastener cover structure for a fastening tool; and especially to such a structure provided between a guide plate on the head of the fastening tool and a fastener cartridge to protect the track for shooting a fastener, so that when the fasteners to be shot on the track are jammed, the fastener cover structure can be quickly detached to remove the jamming fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fastening tool is a tool to shoot the internal fasteners by strong force with a high-pressure air-driven fastener shooting rod, wherein, the head of the tool is provided with a guide plate for a track, the bottom of the guide plate has a fastener cartridge. By discharging the fasteners from the fastener cartridge to be carried by the track, and by protecting of the fastener cover plate on the guide plate, fastener shooting by the forceful fastener shooting rod can be propitious in fastening workpieces such as those of wood stuff.
A fastening tool is always used in a bad environment with dust floating in the air, this renders the dust to attach to the fastener shooting track, thereby, the fasteners to be shot are jammed in the track, and a fault in fastener jamming is resulted. However, by virtue that most conventional fastening tools are connected with their fastener cover plates on their guide plates with a plurality of screws, when jamming occurs, the screws must be detached before the cover plates are detached to remove the jamming fasteners, such operation of removing is extremely inconvenient. Moreover, some techniques of providing quick detaching structures are disclosed in the art, while components of such structures are overly complicated, detachment and assembling are not so easy, and those exposed portions are subjected to being attached with dust, and even abrupt shooting may result when some components are inadvertently touched, hence they have latent danger of hurting people, and thereby are not desired.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides a quick detachable fastener cover structure for a fastening tool after hard study based on his specific experience of years in development of the pneumatic tools.
The object of the present invention is to provide a quick detachable fastener cover structure for a fastening tool, the structure is characterized in simplifying and having the quick detaching components in a cover plate for preventing dust, and is safe as well as convenient in the operation of detachment and assembling.
In practicing the present invention, a guide plate on the head of the fastening tool is provided with the cover plate, and a housing, a pusher rod and a hook seat on the guide plate. In order to explain the present invention in a more detailed way, a preferred embodiment of the present invention will be described in reference to the accompanying drawings.